


Deadly Hazard

by Anonymous



Series: La star de la Belgique [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Talking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 过渡章





	Deadly Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> 过渡章

比利时国家队一些队员关于2011年10月11日“更衣室意外”的谈话记录

日期：2011年10月  
受访者：Romelu Lukaku  
采访者：████

注记：我首先找到反应非常糟糕的Romelu Lukaku进行了谈话。

[对话开始]

采访者：Romelu,能请你详细说明一下关于那天对阵德国的赛后，比利时更衣室里的情况么？  
卢卡库：（低头，显得非常紧张）抱歉...我不太想回忆这件事。  
采访者：因为你们对艾登·阿扎尔进行了强暴，我可以这么说么，用强暴这个词？  
卢卡库：强暴（声音颤抖）...是的，你可以这么说，Eden在这件事发生的过程中并不配合。我们本来在为比赛失利而——你知道的，输掉这场比赛后比利时就失去参加2012年欧洲杯的资格了。但......更衣室不知道为什么突然出现那股信息素，我，其他人，所有Alpha都陷入了疯狂中。天哪，拜托了，请告诉我Eden他现在还好！（拽过采访者的衣袖）  
采访者：Eden需要点时间从心理上恢复过来，不过他的身体已经没事了。  
卢卡库：（露出一丝放松的表情）我从没想过Eden竟然是一个Omega...他并没有显露出这样的倾向来。我是说，看他踢球的样子，你完全不会把他当成一个Omega的。  
采访者：我想这两者之间并没有什么直接的联系。  
卢卡库：你也许是对的。该死，（拔高声音）我不该对他做出那样的事，Eden——  
采访者：Romelu,关于这件事，你完全不必放在心上。作为一个Alpha，你只是受到信息素的影响，并且Eden在接受我的采访时提到过“会发生这一切都是他的错。”  
卢卡库：真的么？（不可置信地摇头）  
采访者：你可以听我带来的录音。  
卢卡库：不——不，这太糟糕了（起身），这件事根本不是他的错，对不起，我想离开了。

[对话结束]

 

日期：2011年10月  
受访者：Mousa Dembélé  
采访者：████

注记：Mousa Dembélé是第一个。

[对话开始]

采访者：Mousa,你和Eden的关系不错？  
登贝莱：是的（一个笑容），我想Eden表现得很明显，他喜欢和我在一起，还有Marouane.  
采访者：这是否让你在这件事中拥有更为主动的理由？  
登贝莱：不，我喜欢Eden，但只是把他当做一个后辈（耸耸肩）。之所以会发生那件事完全就是更衣室里飘着的信息素在作祟。而且奇怪的是，后来我发现那并不是Eden散发出的。  
采访者：你在怀疑有人对赛后的更衣室动了手脚么？例如——当然，我只是打个比方，故意留下能诱导Alpha提前进入发情期的东西，你知道，有些极端球迷干得出来这些事。  
登贝莱：你说得也许是一种可能，不过更有可能的是更衣室里某个Omega员工突然发情却没有处理好。毕竟那天比赛结束后，几乎所有人的荷尔蒙都有点因为输球而不稳定。总之，我觉得那件事完全是一场意外......（停顿许久）我想知道Eden他还好么？  
采访者：Eden还不错。  
登贝莱：他醒来后有提到我么？（微微向前倾身）  
采访者：没有，不过事实上，Eden一个人也没有提到。  
登贝莱：是么。（背重新靠在椅子上）  
采访者：你似乎有些失望。  
登贝莱：（立刻摇头），你还有别的问题要问么？  
采访者：暂时没了，祝你渡过愉快的一天。  
登贝莱：谢谢。

[对话结束]

 

日期：2011年10月  
受访者：Marouane Fellaini  
采访者：████

注记：Marouane Fellaini有尝试标记的行为

[对话开始]

采访者：你介意我单刀直入的问话么？  
费莱尼：有点（勉强的微笑），那毕竟不是什么光彩的事，不过我不会因此拒绝回答你的问题，你放心。其实自从那件事发生后，我就一直渴望能和别人谈谈，怎样都好，倒不是为了解释或推脱什么，而是——也许主教练做了规定——我发现所有人都对此缄口不提，一切照常，这种感觉太奇怪了。（深吸一口气）无论怎样，错误就是错误，总要面对的。  
采访者：那么感谢你的配合，Marouane。相较于其他人，我注意到你对Eden做了件别人都没有做的事，那究竟是出于Alpha的本能还是出于更深层次的原因？  
费莱尼：（沉默了几秒）我想那应该Alpha是本能，那个时候的我根本没空去想别的，我的意识一片空白。我曾听人玩笑提起过Alpha被信息素影响后就像一头受原始欲望控制住的野兽，只知道...（声音渐渐低下来）我没想到有一天我也会变成那样。我不想伤害Eden，我能听到他一直在请求我不要进入他，可——  
采访者：Marouane，Eden并没有受到什么严重的伤害。  
费莱尼：你见过他了？  
采访者：是的。  
费莱尼：他真的...？Eden几乎...我看到他结束后在哭（低头揉脸），他可不是爱哭鬼。  
采访者：放心，那只是Omega的正常生理反应，Eden醒来后亲口对我说他没事。  
费莱尼：（抬起头，直视采访者）6月份汉堡门的事后，Eden就不敢再犯错或是反抗什么了，他想要继续为比利时踢球，想要上场。因此你不觉得面对你的质问时，他不得不这么回答么？  
采访者：你提到汉堡门，那么也应该知道主教练里肯斯不久后就解除了当初对Eden禁赛三场的惩罚，他并没有错过什么，上场的时间也有保证，所以我不明白你的意思。  
费莱尼：我知道后续的新闻，也知道为了这个解除禁赛的结果，双方闹得有多沸沸扬扬。我的意思是，Eden他现在只会说你想要听到的话，做你想要看到的事。  
采访者：Marouane，我认为你在回答与Eden相关的问题时存在太多主观情绪，这甚至影响到你的正常判断。也许他的信息素仍然在影响你，或者，你在遗憾在那场意外中没能标记他？  
费莱尼：（睁大眼睛）不——不，我只是...只是过于内疚了吧。  
采访者：其实你完全不必如此。  
费莱尼：（深呼吸几次）...抱歉，我可以就这样结束这次谈话么？  
采访者：好的，没问题。

[对话结束]

 

日期：2011年10月  
受访者：Jan Vertonghen  
采访者：████

注记：Jan Vertonghen没忘记锁门

[对话开始]

采访者：其实我本不打算邀请你来进行谈话的，因为那没什么必要。  
维尔通亨：这么说你已经和许多人谈过话了？  
采访者：可以这么说。  
维尔通亨：那么我成为不必要的原因是？  
采访者：说一个有趣的事吧，我知道意外发生时你是最靠近更衣室门的人。  
维尔通亨：（沉默）...是的，确实如此。  
采访者：你幸运地在那个时候拥有许多选择，可你却做了最愚蠢的一个。  
维尔通亨：（笑）我倒觉得是最聪明的一个，至少这让意外仅仅只是意外，而不是比利时的丑闻。要知道，我们当时是客场，德国队的队员们都在另一边的更衣室里庆祝胜利。  
采访者：所以啊，Jan，这就是我为什么觉得没有必要和你谈话的原因了。因为种种迹象表明，你完全不受到这个意外的一点影响，甚至可以说你享受其中。  
维尔通亨：如果你说的享受指的是和Eden做爱，那么我承认你说的话正确。（思考了一会儿）而且，哪怕其他人现在嘴上对此否认，意外发生时恐怕也是和我一样乐在其中。我认为这没什么不好意思的，完全要怪那稀奇古怪出现的信息素，毕竟最后连队长都没能控制住自己。关于这个信息素，Mousa后来和我说那不是Eden释放出来的。我想他一定哪出了问题，那个时候的更衣室里只有Eden一个Omega，不是他还会是谁？  
采访者：哦，Jan，祝你度过愉快的一天。  
维尔通亨：这意味着我的谈话到此结束？  
采访者：是的，Jan，再进行下去也没有任何意义了。

[对话结束]

日期：2011年10月  
受访者：Axel Witsel  
采访者：████

注记：Axel Witsel 有双蓝眼睛

[对话开始]

采访者：Axel，对阵德国的比赛中你在84分钟拿到一张黄牌，这和你后来在更衣室意外中对Eden出现的粗暴倾向有关么？  
维特塞尔：（垂下头，叹息一声）Eden......我该和他道歉的，那太过了，不论是不是受信息素的影响。然后，我不知道你为什么要把这两个无关的事联系在一起，听起来有点可笑。  
采访者：我也觉得可笑，所以Axel，你能告诉我到底是为什么呢？  
维特塞尔：也许是Alpha的天性，在我进入他时，听到他...（深吸一口气）他将我认错的瞬间，我就再也没办法控制住自己动作的力度了。我很抱歉。  
采访者：认错？  
维特塞尔：Kev，在我靠近他的脸颊想要安抚他的痛苦时，他叫了我一声Kev。虽然很快他就意识到这个错误，并且把嘴紧紧地闭上了。可我已经听到了，那时受到信息素的影响，我的大脑一片混沌，它只告诉我，我不该忍受这个。  
采访者：Kev？  
维特塞尔：Kevin的昵称，所以Eden也许是把我认错成Kévin Miralla了，或者是那个国家队的新人Kevin De Bruyne，但不论是谁，我都没有觉得我和他们有任何相似的地方。  
采访者：也许你忽略了什么。要知道Eden那个时候已经经历过三个人，他很可能没有力气去关注别的事了。你靠得那么近，他很有可能只注意到了你的一个特别引人瞩目的地方。  
维特斯尔：（一声轻笑）我的发型么？那我就更不能理解他把我看错成别人这个行为了。  
采访者：是你的眼睛呢，Axel，虽然你的发型在我看来也很棒。  
维特塞尔：我的眼睛...（疑惑，然后恍然大悟），那我大概知道Eden的Kev是谁了。  
采访者：Axel，难道你很在意他的Kev是谁么？  
维特塞尔：没有（摇头），如果你在和别人做爱时听到他喊另一个名字，你也会感到困扰的。  
采访者：合理，我接受这个解释。  
维特塞尔：那我现在可以离开了么？  
采访者：当然，我也没有别的问题要问你了。

[对话结束]

 

日期：2011年10月  
受访者：Vincent Kompany  
采访者：████

注记：Vincent Kompany是最后一个。结束后，他带Eden回到宾馆并把这件事告诉我。

采访者：Vincent，你现在看起来比你那天和我谈话时要冷静一些了。我更喜欢你这样，你是队长，不论发生什么事，都不该像那一天那样慌张。  
孔帕尼：对不起，那天我（低头）那天我自己犯了错，也刚刚得知Eden是Omega这件事。我觉得身为队长我失职了。我应该去阻止意外的发生，但我却......（声音渐渐低沉）。  
采访者：向比利时队员们隐瞒Eden的Omega身份确实是个错误，也许不久应该公告一下，所以这件事和你无关。至于没能阻止意外，Vincentive，不必过于愧疚，在信息素的影响下，你身为一个Alpha能做到的事没有多少，阻止意外恰好不在里面。  
孔帕尼：（沉默不语）  
采访者：不过，Vincent，我想你那个时候的慌张不是出于以上的任何一个原因吧。  
孔帕尼：我不明白（语气有些异样）...你是指什么？  
采访者：你早就知道他是Omega，还知道他有一个孩子，这个孩子的父亲是谁你也清楚。  
孔帕尼：...是Eden告诉你的么？  
采访者：没有，很遗憾，这只是我随便说的，谁知道一语中的。我唯一掌握的也不过就是检查显示他有过生产以及他的孩子不久前刚刚出生这两条信息罢了。  
孔帕尼：（继续沉默不语）  
采访者：Vincent，我推测Eden的怀孕日期很有可能就是在Kevin De Bruyne的国家队首秀那一天，不是么，2010年8月11日，几乎前后差不了几天。你在那场比利时对阵芬兰的友谊赛里担当队长。这是Kev的首秀，赛后Eden一定会叫上他一起庆祝，也许同样叫上了你。  
孔帕尼：...（揉脸）是的，是的，就像你说的一样，他们叫上了我。在酒吧里，Eden突然发情了，他让Kevin帮他处理一下。（抬起头）你知道么，在那个瞬间，我能看出来Eden是喜欢Kevin的。我只是没想到他会喜欢Kevin到这样的程度。那个孩子......  
采访者：确实，那是个非常大胆的举动，如果没有足够的爱意孩子可能在半路就会夭折。  
孔帕尼：这次更衣室的意外后，Eden他——  
采访者：放心，他不会怀上你们任何一个人的孩子。  
孔帕尼：谢谢（再次低头）......这样至少我的罪恶感能稍微减轻一点。  
采访者：Vincent，你那个时候慌张的原因就是因为这个么？  
孔帕尼：我知道Eden喜欢的人，也知道他的许多秘密，这简直就像我背叛了他的信任。他在意外发生最开始意识还清楚的时候，偷偷地看向我的动作分明是想向我求助的，可......  
采访者：Eden不会怪你的。  
孔帕尼：我知道啊...我知道（声音颤抖）  
采访者：Vincent，这次的谈话到此结束吧。Eden对意外的发生接受良好，所以你也不要过分沉浸在这次意外带来的自责情绪里了。  
孔帕尼：（缓慢点头，起身离开）

[对话结束]

 

日期：2011年10月  
受访者：Eden Hazard  
采访者：████

注记：Eden Hazard醒来后，我便找他进行了谈话。

[对话记录因保密原因不予显示]

 

关于2011年10月11日“更衣室意外”的公告一则

亲爱的比利时队员们，

我注意到最近在队内出现了一些关于艾登·阿扎尔的传闻。由于他不久前在更衣室引起的意外骚乱，在找到一些队员进行了谈话后，我认为有必要对一些事情进行澄清和规定。

·是，艾登·阿扎尔的性别是Omega，并且长期依靠抑制剂和阻隔贴隐瞒了他身为Omega的事实。这在艾德沃卡特于他18岁时将他从比利时青年队升入一线队时就已经被比利时足协默许。当时的足协不得不对他分化出的性别睁一只眼闭一只眼。他们一致同意为这样一个充满足球天赋和潜力的Omega足球运动员亮起绿灯。事实证明，他们的决定没有错。  
·是，艾登·阿扎尔已经进行过生产，在此次意外之前育有一子。  
·否，我不会主动告知这个孩子的父亲是谁，但可以说的是，他是你们中的一员。  
·否，我不会允许任何关于他性别泄露的事情发生，不允许你们对外宣称此事。请将艾登·阿扎尔的Omega身份当做比利时国家队的一个秘密。  
·是，我与他的俱乐部也进行了相关的沟通。  
·是，艾登·阿扎尔对发生的事感到非常抱歉，他认为自己给队友们带来了麻烦。  
·否，艾登·阿扎尔没有怀孕，显然他懂得如何处理意外。  
·否，我并没有将艾登·阿扎尔当做培育下一代比利时足球人才的工具。对于这样含有歧视Omega性别的发言，我都会给予强烈的反对和谴责。我永远支持Omega平权行为。  
·是，我允许你们在艾登·阿扎尔因为突发情况进入发情期时给予他帮助。  
·否，艾登·阿扎尔和我保持着相当良好的关系。  
·否，我不允许你们任何人永久标记艾登·阿扎尔。  
·是，如果永久标记产生，我将对艾登·阿扎尔使用强制手段进行标记的清洗。

 

附录0-1：

助教Marc，记得清理掉你包里的那瓶诱导剂。

附录0-2：

同意。

附录0-3：

德国3-0比利时赛后发布会。  
“面对这样的战绩，我们需要比利时国家队的队员们表现得更加团结。”


End file.
